Sierra timeline
The original timeline mostly set in Sierra World and including the Sierra On-Line produced games. Also includes Box Office Bust which started as a Sierra produces game but took over by Codemasters (a sequel to MCL). Timeline ;1603 :Pilgrims and Native Americans of Walnut Log joined forces to hunt the Jackalopes to extinction. Pizza is shared between both parties.LSL8MCL ;1726 :Pioneers defeat Pilgrims and Native Americans of Walnut Log using their rifles. They take over all the pizza.LSL8MCL ;1776 :Ben Franklin invents the laser gun in Walnut Log, turning the tide of the Revolutionary War.LSL8MCL ;1783 :William Sturgeon is born.LSL7 ;1789 Skdntt clocks company is established.LSL9BOB ;1792 :U.S. Mint was created by Congress on April 2.TLU ;1804 :Devil's Night Camp is established near the Isle of Sauna.LSL9BOB ;1805 :Bank of Poonstone is established.LSL9BOBThis is likely close to the date that Poonstone was founded. ;1810 :US seized ships trading with France.The Laffer Utilities, manual, pg :Britain captures aprox. 4000 naturalized US sailors and conscripts them.The Laffer Utilities, manual, pg3 ;1812 :Britain armed Indians who raided the western border of the United States.Laffer Utilities Manual, pg 3 :The War of 1812 begins.The Laffer Utitilties Manual, pg 3 :Neiman-Marcus catalogue 1812 edition is published.LSL3 ;1823 :Abrahamson is believed to have been born then.LSL8MCL :William Sturgeon devises the first electro magnet.LSL7 ;1828 :Filcher and Mountebank Attorneys at Law is established.LSL9BOB ;1841 :Dwight L. Laffer is born.LSL9BOB ;1842 :Abraham Lincoln precides over the first wet tee-shirt contest in Walnut Log.LSL8MCL ;1844 :Theodore Shenanigans Bakersfield opens the first sports bar in Walnut Log. He takes all the credit for wet tee-shirt contests.LSL8MCL ;1854 :Kansas-Nebraska act of 1854 is passed.LSL8MCL ;1860 The Mornin' Glory newspaper is established in Poonstone.LSL9BOB ;1865 :The Lincolnbot in Walnut Log prevents the North from losing the Civil War.LSL8MCL ;1869 :Mining rush begins in Poonstone in 1869 at the All Mine (the ones who rushed to mine the canyon are known as the 69ers).LSL9BOB ;1870 :April 1st issue of Mornin' Glory newspaper in Poonstone is published. ;1872 : Shriner society is founded in New York City by Freemasons.LSL8MCL ;1874 :Lucy Maud Montgomery is born.Laffer Utilities Manual, pg 3 ;1881 :Dick N Mouth dies in Poonstone and is buried at Booty Hill.LSL9BOB ;1888 :Freddy Pharkas, Sam Andreas and Zircon Jim Laffer live in Coarsegold. ;1890 :Punchcard used for census, it could handle up to 80 characters or columns of data, a number which remains to this day as the width of most computer video display devices.LSL5 : Anton Herman Gerard Fokker is born in Java.LSL7 ;1893 : Melvin's Discount Mortuary is founded by Morton and Myron Melvin.LSL3 ;1898 :The world's first commercial radio service is installed by Guglielmo Marconi on Rathlin Island off the coast of Ireland.LSL8MCL ;1904 :Walnut Log Community College is originally opened as TB sanitorium.LSL8MCL ;1906 :Pepper Dog Saloon is burned down during the Great Tramp Boardwalk Fire.LSL5 ;1912 :The 1912 Teddy Roosevelt Mark III bears are produced.LSL9BOB :Jack and Lilly board the Bytanic. The Bytanic is destroyed by an iceberg and sinks.LSL9BOB ;1915 :Fokker mounts gun on airplane and synchronites the rate of fire, so that it won't shoot propeller off.LSL7 ;1920 : Full body swimsuits are all the rage.LSL4LFSM :Dwight L. Laffer dies.LSL9BOB ;1922 :Ahmeed Deefta is born.LSL8MCL :Fokker moves to the united states.LSL7 :The first Shriner hospital for children opens.LSL8MCL ;1926 :(MCL info goes here) :Bagenbaggage wins second place of the Kentucky Derby.The Laffer Utilities Manual, pg 3 ;1927 :Ass-Clown Bryno establishedLSL9BOB ;1928 :Sandman Simms is born.LSL8MCL ;1931 :November 2nd. Leroy Fatsuckler presents entertainment by permission of Judge Pelty.LSL9BOB ;1936 :Lovage's grandpa had a chance to get into the commemorative plate business but turned it down.LSL8MCL ;1941 :Corey (later professor) is born.LSL8MCL ;1942 :Lucy Maud Montgomery dies.Laffer Utilities Manual, pg 3 :Polyethyline is invented.LSL8MCL ;1947 :July 24: Larry Laffer is born. ;1950 : Plastic garbage bag is invented by Harry Wozlik.LSL8MCL ;1954 :Roller towel on the PMS Bouncy misses its service in October.LSL7 :Carl McAlister becomes the janitor at Walnut Log Laundromat.LSL8MCL :Simon Koseman begins teaching trampoline jumping in the Eastern Bloc.LSL8MCL :Merv Mercott starts working at Merv Musical Records.LSL8MCL ;1962 :Merle Haggard begins searching for a Civil War era treasure chest.LSL8MCL ;1964 :Melvin Melvin (later known as Paul Paul) is born to Melba and Marvin Melvin of Gary, Indiana.LSL3 ;1965 :c. Larry plays games in the arcade.LSL4LFSM ;1967 :Rumor has it that surgeons attempted to remove uncessfully Abrahamsons head from his assLSL8MCL. ;1968 :Beatrice (later Robensenito) is born.LSL8MCL ;1969 :Steve Abrahamson becomes an educator. :The last rich person passed into the wild area in the Manyanga Islands (it won't be until another 21 years that another will enter).LSL4LFSM :Merv Wallski graduates as star pupil of class of 69.LSL9BOB :Stock market changes.LSL5 ;1970 :The 1970 edition of Volkswagon beetle is on the market.LSL8MCL ;1971 :Larry's leisure suit was designed this year.LSL2 ;1972 :The Retardovision video game system was the twelve best selling console that year.LSL9BOB :Sweet Lou was hanging out with Grand Funk.LSL8MCL :Thomas Engleton was droped from the national vice-presidential ticket.LSL1AGI ;1973 :Uptown-Downtown Pawn Shop, Delicatessen, and Night Fever Polyester Plaza receives a white polyester suit and hangs it up.Official Book of LSL, pg :The '73 Pacer is sold and produced.LSL6 :Pink Floyd releases the album Darkside of the Moon.LSL1AGI :Spiro Agnew resigns and Gerald Ford becomes vice president.LSL1AGI ;1974 :The '74 Bug is sold and produced.Narrator (LSL5):"" :Nelson Rockelfeller becomes vice president.LSL1AGI ;1975 :Larry frames up Miss November, 1975 (which he kept next to his velvet Elvis in later years).Official Book of LSL, chapter 2 ;1976 :PornProdCorp receives a Titty award on March 10LSL5 ;1979 :Ahmeed Deefda dies.LSL8MCL :"Fritz" is vice-president of the US.LSL3 ;1980 :The first version of Pornodore 64 is released.LSL8MCL :Clyde the oranguntang (friend of Clint Eastwood) dies.LSL8MCL :Americans supported the Iranian hostages by tying yellow ribbons to trees.LSL3 ;1981 :François Mitterrand becomes president of France.LSL8MCL ;1982 :A giant squid (or octopus) attacks Walnut Log.LSL8MCL :Cap'n Slappy lost both of his hands in a squid attack.LSL8MCL :Larry Lovage is bornLarry e (LSL9BOB):"" Larry mentions he was age of minus ten in 1972 (add ten gives his birthdate). ;1983 :Pornodore 69, Version 1.113 is released.LSL8MCL :The Roadhouse Rage movie is no longer popular.LSL8MCL :Beatrice becomes an honorary demented one in the Dr. Demento Fan Club. ;1984 :June issue of Assgasm is published.LSL8MCL :Tanzania has estimated population of 21,202,000.Laffer Utilities Manual, pg 3 :1984 Pontiac Firebird is produced.LSL8MCL ;1985 :Larry Laffer is tossed out of his house by his mom. :Jane Fonda's Workout is the bestselling videocassette for week ending in 9/21.Laffer Utilities, pg 3 ;1986 :Girls including Passionate Patti, Fawn, Faith, Barbara Bimbo, Tawni, Cherri Tart & Suzi Cheatem (and a couple of others) become members of the Eta Omicron Zeta sorority at Walnut Log Community College.LSL8MCL :The last time Sweet Lou broke a dollar for children to play an arcade game.LSL8MCL :Biff Stroker's film Big as a Knife is released.LSL8MCL ;1987 :The girls graduate and leave the Eta Omicron Zeta sorority at Walnut Log Community College.LSL8MCL Faith, Fawn, and a girl who would go on to be a Hooker move to Lost Wages. :Larry Laffer (40) travels to Lost Wages to lose his virginity and find true love. He meets Eve.LSL1AGI :The 1989 future Larry travels back to Sierra Studios around this time (c. 1987). Larry helps finishes developing a game Al Lowe has been working on based on Larry's travels to Lost Wages.LSL3 :Larry Lovage is about age five. :King's Quest IV programming staff begin on the game.LSL3 ;1988 :Some months later, after the one night stand and after Larry followed Eve back to Los Angeles; she quickly sent him away sicking Brutus on him in the process (she barely remembered him, and thinks he is a stalker).Narrator (LSL2): "Remember, those wonderful days of yesteryear are available now, at your local software dealer as "Leisure Suit Larry in the Land of the Lounge Lizards!" Larry travels about chased by KGB, spends almost two weeks (ten days) at sea on a life raft, ends up at a resort island, after several more adventures he arrives at Nontoonyt Island and stops the plans of the evil scientist Dr. Nonookee. Saving the girls of the island in the process. He meets Kalalau and marries her with Chief Kenewauwau's blessings.LSL2 :Larry builds walls around their new mansion to keep undesirables out.Narrator (LSL2):"A year ago you built these walls to keep out undesirables; and now you are one." :Soon after Nontoonyt Island was developed into a prosperous vacation destination. The Sand Crab Room at the Nontoonyt Casino had its gala premiere. :Around this same time a year has passed for time traveling future Larry (from the time they entered the studios in 1987), Larry helps finish working on LSL2. :King's quest IV programming staff finish game.LSL3 :Barbara Jo Bimbo claims she was a semifinalist for Majestic Miss Mendacino pageant (this apparently sarcasm as she appears to be too young, but may be a reference to her mother). :François Mitterrand current Presidential term ends, and he is re-elected as president of France.LSL8MCL Note: the line implies that he stopped being president in 1988. However he was re-elected in 1988, and was still president until 1995 :J. Danforth Quayle is elected Vice-President of the US.LSL3 ;1989 :A few years (about two or three years at the most) had passed since Larry married Kalalau. Larry is kicked out of his house by Kalalau, and begins searching for love again. Patti also goes on her own search. They are captured by cannibals. Through the use of a magic marker, Patti draws an interdimensional magic door that throws both of them though time and space (to c. 1987 period) into Sierra Studios in California.LSL3 :He becomes trapped in the Hoyle I game with other Sierra characters and employees (including Graham, Sonny Bonds, and Rosella). At the time he was still dating "Patty", but was dating others such as Suzanne. :c. Al Lowe vacations on board the Daventry, Roberta and Ken W's ship.LSL4LSLM :The Larry from the future helps finish LSL3. :Larry begins working on LSL4. ;1990 :Hello, Annie's Greasy South Pacific Chorus Line! is on Broadway.LSL5 :Larry is up for review at Sierra On-Line and close to losing his job. He is sent to the Last Chance Seminary to improve his productivity, or be fired by the Williams. He accidently switched luggage with Al Lowe, catches the wrong flight ending up in the Manyanga Islands, he meets Jenna who thinks he is on vacation there (and enrolled in a contest), loses copies of the prototype of LSL4 (but later recovers them), carefully avoids encounters with the Williams, Cannibals and ultimately; accidently sleeps with Al Lowe. Larry inadvertantely blackmails the elder programmer to keep his job if its kept quiet, and finds love with Jenna Ann-J at Sierra for a time.LSL4 LFSM :In the late summer, LSL4 is almost complete, just before they can be released to the public Larry disappears from his home (along with the Floppies). He develops amnesia of most of his time working at Sierra.LSL5, LSLBC, pg ;1991 :Around this same time Al designs a remake game based on Larry's first adventure. Larry had been forced back into the game world to 'relive' his first adventure over again; this time encountering an alternate Lost Wages (in the month of October). Ken Williams shows up and mentions he would sell LSL4 if the disks were found. The AGI and SCI worlds will ultimately merge into one. :On his return from the alternate world, Larry doesn't get any of the royalties for the remake. :Larry leaves Sierra and works at PornProdCorp. :Harold King's "Kiss Me, My Fair Fiddler on the West Side of the Best Little Cabaret in Oklahoma!" Sold out through April, 2003.LSL5 :Al Lowe makes a game based on Larry Laffer's (age 40; or so Larry claims) new career at PornProdCorp after quiting Sierra On-Line after the loss of LSL4. :Beatrice pledges to be Chlamydia free at Benson Hurst's venereal clinic August, 4th. ;1992 :Larry Laffer returns to Sierra Online and releases The Laffer Utilities for Sierra but overall turned out to be a failure for him.Larry Lovage (LSL8MCL):"" He also opens the Leisure Suit Larry's Casino at this time (and the game based on it). ;1993 :April issue of Top Heavy is published.LSL8MCL :Shameface & Sons established.LSL9BOB :Larry is back in Sierra World and spends some time at La Costa Lotta (designed as LSL6). Larry and Al Lowe are interviewed together not long after (The Birth of Larry), Larry is not to happy with how Al Lowe has made life in his game universe so dangerous for him. ;1994 :b'Andre the Giant dies. ;1995 :Al Lowe was on the PMS Bouncy in November.LSL7 :Beatrice Robensenito marries Dave Robensenito. ;1996 :Teabaggin Double Annual is published.LSL8MCL :Tilly Crushanks wins 1st place at MasterCraft fishing championship, large mouth division.LSL8 :Shamara gets tired of Larry, and she tries to kill him. He escapes and decides to go on a cruise. He wins a competition and gets together with Captain Thigh. Rumors suggest he was abducted by aliens soon after.LSL7 :Beatrice wins first place in Johnny B. Burger eating contest May 23. ;1997 :c. Larry Lovage begins going to Walnut Log Community College.LSL8MCL ;1998 : Larry Laffer returns to his Casino. But it saw minimal success, and he ultimately goes broke.LSL8MCL ;1999 :A carton of Man's Milk is produced (later will be shipped to Laffer Studios).LSL9BOB ;2001 :February 5; Tilly has a perfect game at Buzzy Ten Pen Alley in Rockaway, NJ.LSL7MCL :Suzi begins trying to convince Kurt to remove Lonely Girl from the jukebox at the Power Station VIP room. :Larry Lovage is banned from the Walnut Log laundromat.LSL8MCL ;2002 Tilly is runner up in Miss Nude Universe pageant.LSL7MCL Larry Lovage takes Human Sexuality with Beatrice Robensenito for the first time.LSL2MCL ;2003 :Harold King's "Kiss Me, My Fair Fiddler on the West Side of the Best Little Cabaret in Oklahoma!" Sold out since 1991 until April, 2003.LSL5 :Sweet Lou gives head to the patch wearing man of the band Kansas.LSL8MCL :The 2003-2004 members of DIO join the fraternity.LSL8MCL ;2004 :Larry Lovage follows after his uncle, and looks for love Walnut Log Community College.LSL7MCL He is about age 22. His uncle is about age 55. :The 2003-2004 fraternity members are shown on the picture board in the frat house.LSL8MCL ;2006 :Larry Laffer is involved watching over girls during a beach volleyball tournament. :There are problems on the set of the naval porno Lesbotania.LSL9BOB ;2007 :Treasure-bags are in fashion.LSL9BOB :February 14: Hugh Jones films a movie at "Laftr Studios'.LSL9BOB :Love For Sail Mobile is released, a game telling one of Larry's adventures during the LSL4 period. ;2008 :Hotshot! Fire Curry Guide 2008 issue is publishedLSL9BOB :Larry begins working at his Uncle Larry Laffer's porn studio Laffer Studios. Lovage is about age 26. Larry Laffer is about age 60. :June 30: :August 14: Damone LaCoque caught by the paparazzi Jeurnaliste loving his sheep Flossie. It is published in Igo that same day.LSL9BOB ;2009 :Box Office Bust is released. ;2013 :The Sierra timeline gets Reloaded. Larry is divided into two personalities. Old Larry (about age 64) from 2013 returns to an alternate or parallel 1987 Lost Wages universe and decides to find true love. The other Larry jumps into the body of his younger self in the same alternate world. Reloaded Timeline begins; Both Larrys seem to remember elements of both worlds (though for Old Larry things have already happened in the past, and young Larry things will happen again but differently), they run into each other. Notes Softporn Adventure was made in 1981, but set some point after 1996. Thus does not fit into the Larry timelines directly (unless a 1981 Larry happened to be tossed into post-1996 future). In the original Leisure Suit Larry, Larry is said to be 38 when he was kicked out of his home. The back of the box states that he just turned 40, and that he had been kicked out of his mom's house when he was 38 (this information is repeated on the VGA box as well). The hintbook for LSL1 EGA states that Larry is 40.OK. you see. Larry Laffer is this 40-year-old. balding, traveling software salesman in the city of Lost Wages for just one night. His goal is to lose his virginity before sunrise. The hintbook for LSL2 states that Larry is 40.You are Larry Laffer, a 40-year old, bachelor, a-romantic jerk. You hope to find true love someday, especially since you are having little luck finding any other kind of love. The hintbook for LSL3 states that he is 43 years old in that game (although the math between LSL1, LSL2 and LSL3 may not actually add up to that).You are Larry Laffer, a balding, 43-year old, a-romantic jerk who thought he was a swinging single until he found true love. He was mistakne. You've given up on commitment and now are out just to have a good time!" In the VGA remake of the first game, the Whose Whom In America letter says that he is 40. Playspay magazine also lists him at 40 around the time of LSL5 (this suggests Larry is lieing or has lied about his age in the past). It may also suggest that LSL1VGA and LSL5 retconned the timeline presented in the original LSL1-3 trilogy ignoring some of the references to time (see references to amount of time passed between LSL2 and LSL3). If so it may mean that there are two timelines, one that takes place over several years, and one that takes place over the course of a single year. The Reloaded remake goes back to him being 'almost 40'. In LSL2 at the end of the game Larry becomes younger through witch doctor magic so is apparently physically younger than 38 or 40s at the end of the game (perhaps back to his mid-twenties to early thirties), which may compensate for his 'stated age' in LSL5 (assuming he was fibbing in the Playspy article). The Leisure Suit Larry Bedside Companion places Larry's age at "Fortysomething" which would also seem to suggest that Larry is and has been lieing about his actual age. Technically LSL1 AGI manual mentions that Larry was kicked out of his home at 38. It doesn't specify how old he was when he finally reached Lost Wages. Although 38 is certainly implied by the context. The Larry 2 manual clarifies somewhat by stating it was well after his 38th birthday that he realized life was passing him by, But it also suggest him being kicked out well after his 38th birthday. It also suggests he went to Lost Wages about a month after being kicked out. LSL2 begins more or less where LSL1AGI ended (however there is a reference to the event taking place 'yesteryear'Narrator (LSL2): "Remember, those wonderful days of yesteryear are available now, at your local software dealer as "Leisure Suit Larry in the Land of the Lounge Lizards!" (as in last year) though it is probably less than a year total had passed between both stories. The manual suggests that Larry wanted more out of Eve than a one night stand. In intro in the game, it is implied that Larry followed Eve back to her home, and 'moved in' while she was out. She returned to find him mowing the lawn, wondering who he was, and why he was there. He had to remind her how they met, she only vaguely remembered. She told him to leave. While exact amount of time that passed between the two games is not clear, references suggest it takes place the following year after the previous game. What Larry was off doing between games is not known. This of course assumes that all events of LSL2 take place within the same year, and not at the end of previous year and into the next between 1987 and 1988. An unknown amount of time passes in LA, and on the Love Tub. Almost two weeks (10 days) pass on the lifeboat. Unknown amount of time passes for the rest of the game. The Bedside Companion suggests that Larry 1 took place in June 11, and that sequel started on June 12 so within a day apart. LSL3 begins a few years after LSL2 according to comments made by Kalalau."I've done that many times over the past few years." Documenation suggests it occurs in 1988 (since the opening Nantoonyt Casino, and the premier of The Sand Crab Room) or after (but most likely takes place in 1989). The prologue shows that enough time has passed for island for a city of skyscrapers to be built up, however manual would seem to suggest that the buildings popped up within months to a year of the end of Larry 2. There is really only enough time for about two years at the most to have passed between the game and the last. The manual Nontoonyt Tonite has an additional time reference as there is a mention of Larry and Kalalua Laffer's anniversery, which would suggest at least a year has passed since there marriage. The Beside Companion suggests that it begins in July 24, but doesn't really specify how many years had passed. Strangely in the 'manual' in the 'personals' section is talking about Nonookee's death and his family and friend's recent bereavement. Something that doesn't make much sense unless the story takes place within a year of his death. Hoyle I offers a look at Larry between LSL3 and LSL5 (around 1989) during the LSL4 period. He is still with Patti although he is dating other women. Love For Sale Mobile also looks back at this lost period in Larry's life (c. 1990-1991). Larry mostly loses memory of this period by the time of LSL5 due to amnesia. The time period between LSL3 and LSL5 is unclear, and probably several years. Counting a potential time warp due to interdimensional travel at the end of LSL3. At least appears to take place at some point between 1987 and 1991 (Larry 3 was released in 1989 and Larry 5 was released in 1991). After the dimensional warp, Larry & Patti anachronastically encounter a props from LSL1 while in Sierra Studios, and mention that's how the taxi scene was made in the first game. However, later on the game shows Larry designing LSL1 for Sierra recreating the Lefty's bar scene. This appears to suggest that they went back in time to c. 1987 perhaps during the development of the game, and Larry helped complete it (Roberta is working on KQ4 which wasn't released until 1988 itself). There are a couple of other games that date the time frame as well (a reference to PQ2); Space Quest 2 is apparently in development (SQ2 actually came out after LSL1 in 1987). LSL1VGA has two potential interpretations either its larry sent back to 1987 to relive his earlier Lounge Lizard days in an alternate universe (there are some big character and location differences between the two game worlds). Or its takes place in the present 1991 in an alternate game world. The latter may be supported by the 'updated technology' in the Casino and other places, and a few narrative comments (there is a reference to the dealer of LSL1AGI being replaced by video poker). Though video poker existed as early as the 1970s. The game is set around October based on the centerfold of the "current issue" of Jugs (or possibly the month before depending on publishing date, assuming the magazine publishes 12 times a year). The documentation for the game appear to have a different backstory for why Larry has come to lost wages or at least less specific. Larry has recently tried to have his name included inside a book containing the most eligible bachelors in the South Western United States and going on vacation in Lost Wages and local area. These include pamphlets advertising local landmarks. Along the way it still involves Larry losing his virgnity, and hopefully finding someone to stay with. LSL5 makes references to LSL1VGA suggesting that it occurs before the game (although month dates given in that game would seem to suggest that events take place before October as early as August). LSL1SCI appears to have merged into the main timeline as early as LSL5 (Larry remembers elements of the remake), but elements also appear in LSL6 (Lefty's Bar/Ken) and later LSL8MCL (Nigel, Lefty's Too). There is a reference to the remake at least once in each of the Larry games from Larry 5-7. Larry 5 takes place at some point between 1989 and 1993 as George H. W. Bush is president in the game (but the game came out in 1991), however any real historical references made in the game predate 1991 (suggesting that it takes place no later than 1991). It appears to take place after LSL1VGA as narrator references that game. A calender is opened to October (same month LSL1VGA appears to take place in). However, there are references to events occuring through September 31st, a ballet that opens August 15th, another ballet that opens September 16th.Now through September 31st at Madison's Glare Garden! Monster Trucks! Funny Cars! Stupid Motorcycles! Mutant Mopeds! We've turned the floor of the coliseum into a giant mud bog! See audience members with necks twice as thick as their heads! Call Ticket-O-Rama for details. 47 The NYC Ballet Company's 2015th production of "Sleeping Beauty" opens August 15th. The NYC Times called it, "A classic... never gets all that boring, even though you've seen it several hundred times." Opening September 20: the 2016th production of "Sleeping Beauty." Call The Ticketster for details.There is reference to the game taking place in the summer ("summer sun-baked flight surfaces"). On the other hand Playspay issue is also an 'October' issue, and appears to include elements that are the setup for the game (although it could have been published as early as the previosu year). There is no clear reference to the amount of time between LSL5 and LSL6. LSL6 takes place over a two week period. LSL7 begins essentially where LSL6 ends. As Bill Clinton is president in LSL7, and according to a few references in LSL6 then it suggests that both games most likely occured in 1993 (if it wasn't set a few years into the future) or Larry had lived with Shamara for about three years before she decided to off him. Most of the historical references in LSL6 game predate 1993, and some of the material in LSL7 make references to stuff predating 1996 (see Paula Jones for example). The reference to Bob Packwood appears to be a reference to his having resigned over sexual harassment in 1995. The date on the Sierra logo screen gives movie style 1996 in roman numerals. It can take place no later than 2001 as Bill Clinton is president in both games. The Ballad of the Demo of Freddy Pharkas in the Freddy Pharkas Demo states Larry is pushing 45 at the time around Larry 5.Now the game of Freddy Pharkas Is from old Al Lowe, who made his mark as Dad and designer of Larrys one through five. But while Larry's slightly dirty, Freddy isn't anywhere as nerdy, Short, lewd or balding, nor pushing forty-five. LSL8 MCL begins somewhere at least 2004 (but before 2009) about decade after LSL7 was made, several dates in the game are marked as 200X to denote this (The year 2004 shows up on a collage of fraternity students). A timeline states that a squid attacked Walnut log in 1982, and banners mention it is the 23rd anniversary of that attack (which would make it roughly 2004 or 2005). There are a couple of instances where Larry Lovage hints at his age, but won't give exact number. He states that he is twenty-something in one example, and that he has been 21 for a couple of years (LSL9 confirms him to be about 26 at the time of BOB and about 22 at the time of MCL which fits this). A running gag in LSL8 is that Larry has been at Walnut College for possibly more than seven years (Robeninsenito confirms he has been in her class for five semesters in two years). This would have made him 15 or younger when he started (a comment in LSL9 Larry says he had only been three months in college, either he was lieing or that's about of time he actually was in class rather than playing hookie). A letter from Uncle Larry in LSL8, mentions that his adventures took place between 1980's and 1990's. This at least suggests that the first three took place in the 1980's, and the LSL5-7 took place in the 1990's. Several issues of Igo! Magazine seen and published in LSL9 show the date of the game to take place in 2008 between June and August. Although there are some discrepancies in given dates and order of events. Heavy handed self referential foreshadowing in one or two sequences (a movie hasn't been filmed yet showing in theater, Larry mentioning other movies he starred in that haven't been filmed yet while he is taking part in the first movie dreamscape). The game gives a solid date for when Larry was born suggesting it was in 1982. Making him 26 during the game. Larry in LSL3 mailed a credit card application some 15 weeks before the game. Larry was playing games in the arcade 25 years before LFS Mobile (if in the Larry 4 era, this would be between 1989 and 1991; putting it about 1964-6). At that time there mainly pinball and pachinko games; by 1966 there were other electro-mechanical games (such as Periscope by Sega). Larry's age in relation to the time warp would also have to be taken into consideration (which may add 3-4 years to Larry's life before he catches up to his 'present') and put calculation into the late 60's early 70's (if calculated from future Larry's actual age, not the age of young Larry of those years). If Larry was 38 in Larry 1, and 40 or 41 by Larry 3 (plus 3+ years working at Sierra between 1987 and 1990) it could make future larry as old as 43+ by the time LSL4 was being made; had Larry continued to live in his own time instead of traveling back in time it would have been about 1992/1993 (which would have placed the time he playing games about 1967 or 1968). Larry finds an old rusted 1987 soda can in LSL Mobile (which he trades to the cannibals for one of the LSL4 disks). Al Lowe was on the yacht Daventry one year before LFS Mobile on vacation. 21 years since last rich person passed into the wild area in LFS Mobile. This would be about c. 1969. No men in women Sea God village for 42 seasons in LFS Mobile. This is more difficult to calculate as it is not known how seasons are calculated in the islands. Assuming western style seasons (about 4 a year) this would be about 10.5 years. The runners up of Dating Connection won food for a year from LSL3. Doilies for boarding passes won't become popular for another 22 years from the time of LSL5. In LSL7 Larry's jacket has been wrinkle-free for fifteen years. L.P.s came out in the 1950'sLSL5 Mr. Bigg was put on a six month Jenny Craig probation. In LSL3 inside Sierra Studios a tombstone marks the development of KQ4 between 1987 and 1988. Roberta is still developing the game. So the tombstone is predicting when it will be complete. Nailmi and Wydoncha; age 19 and mom has been 29 for at least five years. Jamie Lee Coitus gave up ____ a couple of years ago. LSL6 shower warranty expired about twelve years ago. A toilet tanks havn't been connected to a pipe for 34 years. In LSL5 Larry explains he played Frogger on a Atari 400 in his youth. If Larry is 40somethimg this is impossible. Frogger came out in 1981. Larry would have been in his early 30's in 1981. Grandfather paradox The first three games essentially create a kind of grandfather or bootstrap paradox in which Larry a character from within a game (who is self aware that he is within a game), escapes the game travels back in time, and basically becomes his own creator by the third game. He helps design the AGI LSL1, and even had the power to define the name of bar of first game his adventures began in as Lefty's from a suggestion from Patti. He had almost settled on calling it Louie's or Lois'. Thus he literally was able to create himself, and his own past, ultimately leading up to his escape from the game. It is essentially a question of who came first Larry or the games, like chicken or the egg question. LSL1 AGI calls this game universe that Larry exists within the Sierra World. Sierra Studios exists as much within the world as it appears to exist outside of the game. Where they overlap is not easy to figure out. Even stranger Larry 1 original and Larry SCI remake may both have 'happened' to Larry. Larry's nature as being a character who has escaped the game world, but apparently later returned to it, means that he may have slipped into LSL1 VGA game as well, thus explaining all the fourth wall breaking self-referential knowledge of events of LSL3-5, etc (including the Missing Floppies). Even Magna Cum Laude suggests this in that Larry talks about his encounters with EGA/AGI girls, but also encounters VGA-only characters such as Nigel. In Hoyle 1 one of the games that Larry is pulled into, a few of the programmer characters also pulled into the game, or helped program the game also joke about how Larry doesn't even realize that Al Lowe is essentially his father, and helped create him. Larry can also be found outside of his game world interacting with Al Lowe in interviews in The Official Guide to Leisure Suit Larry (one interview takes place after LSL6 and inbetween LSL7), and Interaction Magazine among other places. A few jokes in Larry Reloaded also plays on the idea of Larry being back (returned) to a game world, although it no longer directly exists in the realm of the Sierra World. Instead it appears to still exist in a game world of its own (riddled with Kickstarter jokes and pledge 'victims'). Ken appears in the game mostly detached (but Larry acknowlegdes he is someone he once knew a long time ago). The Sierra studio is replaced with Frankenstein's lab, in what may be in Castle Daventry based on markings of his machinery. Al Lowe appears at the end in the penthouse sauna thanking for the help "Reload"ing larry, there is even a reference to Larry: The Missing Floppies (again suggesting that Larry is self-aware that he has been in in a game universe before). It's not clear however how the new "ingame universe" chronology fits with other previous games chronology. A calander suggests that its June 1987 (like the original LSL1 was set in), narration concerning the dildo suggests that its before year 2000. But other references seem to roughly place it mid-90's to early 2000's. Strangely Larry encounters an elderly Larry trying to get laid as well. Other Dates *Skunk Beer in LSL9BOB has a 'est. date but it is difficult to make out. Possibly 1939. *Roman Numerals MXXXCCLL. *A trophy cup in Larry's motor home appears to say 2000. It is hard to make out what he won it for. References Category:Games Category:Timelines